Give Thanks: A Phineas and Ferb Thanksgiving Event
The twenty-fifth episode of Season 38 and the very first Thanksgiving episode. Phineas decides that today, they should see what everyone in town is thankful for. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy prepare a dinner for a homeless woman. Doofenshmirtz tries to buy everything he ever wanted. Episode Summary Part 1 Today, Phineas is feeling something completely different. He wants to see what people are thankful for. Ferb is digging it. Phineas thinks he'll just start off. He says he's thankful for the summer time, where they can do crazy things like sail the high seas and build awesome forts. Ferb is thankful for his awesome brother, Phineas. Phineas feels honored. Phineas wonders what Perry is thankful for. Perry enters his lair through a turkey. He receives his mission. Doofenshmirtz is buying large amounts of... well... stuff. Lots of stuff. Perry must investigate to see what Doof is up to. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy are in Stacy's kitchen, making a nice meal for a homeless woman they found on the streets the other day. Candace was thinking lamb cobbler, but Stacy didn't want to go there again. Stacy suggested a turkey dinner. Candace thought that was nice and simple. They went ahead and made the turkey. Stacy thought the woman is going to be so thankful for the meal. Candace agrees. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb find Isabella. Isabella is thankful for the Fireside Girl troop. They've been through thick and thin as bees, finding sap, and other great adventures. Buford is thankful for Biff, he would be nothing without Biff. Baljeet is thankful for school. Irving is thankful for Phineas and Ferb, because they're so awesome and they make cool projects like ice cream rockets and animal shelters. Meanwhile, at Doof's HQ, Perry flies in on his jetpack, but is instantly trapped inside another TV. Doof lets Perry know why he has a boatload of things on him. He simply wants to buy everything he's ever wanted. He isn't thankful for what he has. Then, Perry shows Doof a clip of The Thankfulness Song. Doof just thinks, and forgets about that. He continues to buy his inventory. Phineas and Ferb now find Django. Django is thankful for his artistic dad. Jeremy is thankful for Candace. Candace is thankful for Jeremy. Stacy is thankful for her friends and family. Linda and Lawrence are thankful for the family. Meanwhile, Candace thinks she smells something burning. Stacy opens the oven to find the turkey had been burnt. Part 2 Candace and Stacy are freaking out. What are they supposed to give the woman now? The two start thinking of alternatives. Meanwhile, Doof is calling as many shipping companies as he can, trying to get everything he wanted. Perry attempts to escape the TV. Sure enough, he does. As Doof calls for the last copy of Super Zario 63, Perry punches him. The fight is on. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb find Haven. Haven is thankful for her supportive friends. Mallory is thankful for her family. Heidi is thankful for everything the Earth has to give. Caleb is thankful for the sporty life. Dylan is thankful for the Earth. Ford is thankful for his life. Perry finds the Go-Away-Inator. He zaps all of Doof's purchases. He shows Doof one more clip of The Thankfulness Song. Doof lets it sink in, and then curses Perry the Platypus. Phineas and Ferb run into Erin. Erin is thankful for her trustworthy friends. Olivia is thankful for her fantastic boyfriend. Maddie is thankful for her friends and family. Phineas thinks today was successful, but Ferb questions how Candace and Stacy are doing. Candace and Stacy make a quick stop at Mr. Slushy Burger and buy a cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate shake. They find the same woman they found the other day. The woman gives Candace and Stacy a warm smile. They give her the meal and wish for the best for her. The woman was very thankful for the food, and how considerate Candace and Stacy were. She felt a warm feeling inside. Songs *''The Thankfulness Song'' *''Thnks fr th Mmrs'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Stacy: "Does turkey sound okay?" *Candace: "Well, it is nice and easy. Yes, yes it does," Ferb's Line *"Sounds good to me," *"But how are Candace and Stacy doing?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A turkey Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas mentions sailing the sea and building forts ("Sailing the High Seas", "Thaddeus and Thor") *Candace mentions lamb cobbler ("Moon Farm") *Isabella mentions being bees and finding sap ("Bee Story", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Irving mentions the ice cream rocket and animal shelter ("Perry's Biggest Mission Yet", "Norm Strikes Out!") *Perry is trapped in a TV again ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama!") *Doofenshmirtz wants a Super Zario game ("Ford Gets Lucky") *Perry uses the Go-Away-Inator ("Candace Gets Busted") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Perry shows Doofenshmirtz "The Thankfulness Song" *'Fall Out Boy': An instrumental of "Thnks fr th Mmrs" plays when Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fighting *'Super Mario 64': Super Zario 63 is based off Super Mario 64 Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Thanksgiving Episodes